The Elements
by TamerAquaWhoLovesGuilmon
Summary: The people from the 2nd season meet some people from the Elements. They to have been to the digital world, but something is wierd. They don't have digimon. The gang gets spirits and something wierd happens( only one chapter the chapters are all in there p


Don't blame me if this isn't good it's my first fan fic

CHAPTER 1

A Crash

Mimi was in school when she heard a loud crash. She looked around. No one else seemed to have heard it, but it was so loud, she thought. "Excuse me, can I use the restroom?" she asked her teacher, Mr. Bob. "Of course," he said. Mr. Bob was the coolest and nicest teacher in the school plus he never gave out homework. Instead of using the restroom, she called Tai, a friend of hers. "Hello, Tai speaking." "Tai, something weird happened today," she said. "Mimi, is that you?" Tai asked. "Yeah, but I heard a crash and no one noticed it, it was really weird." "It sounded almost digital, right," he asked. "Yeah," she said. "Meet me in the digital world," he said. She said okay.

CHAPTER 2

A Shot of Water

After school was out she headed for the computer lab. Joe came out of the computer. "Oh, thank goodness. I didn't think that I would be able to get the digiport open by myself," Mimi said. A sound came from the computer. It sort of sounded like a crash. "Oh no, the digiport closed!" Mimi said. "We'll just have to open it again," Joe said. "Digiport open." Nothing happened. A girl walked in. "Let me see that," she pointed at his digivice. "Trust me, I know about Digimon, more than you do." Joe threw it to her, but it didn't go far enough. It was going to hit the ground. "Grab it," Mimi said. When Joe went for it, a blast of water shot out of the ground.

CHAPTER 3

Aqua? Elements?

Mimi and Joe froze. "It's okay," the girl said. She smiled at them. "I'm Aqua. I know about Digimon because I have been to the digiworld, too." She walked up to the waterblast, grabbed the digivice and looked at it. "You can't open the digiport with this." "I have been told by the leader of the elements to give you these." She threw them up, a water blast shot up from the ground. It caught them. She directed it with her hand. The water blast gave the new digivice to Joe and Mimi. "That's a D-C," Aqua said. "A what?" Joe thought. "A D-C. It stands for Digital Cel and I can read peoples minds, too." "What's the Elements?" Mimi asked. "The elements are people with Digimon crests with special powers," Aqua said.

CHAPTER 4

Digiport Open

"With these you can digivolve your Digimon or you can spirit evolve. You can also open the digiport," Aqua said. "So … how many of you are there?" "Two that we know of including me," she said, "there is water and wind. I'm water, the wind is Rachael." "Isn't Rachael in my science class?" Mimi wondered silently. "Yes, she is in your science class. She's in your history, too, Joe. Follow me." Aqua walked around the computer lab. They walked around with her. "Do what I do or say," Aqua said. They all put their D-C's towards the computer. At one time, they all said, "Digiport Open." In a big flash they were all in the digital world.

CHAPTER 5

Time Change

Aqua arrived in the digital world, but couldn't see Joe or Mimi. She checked her watch. It said quarter till three. She walked a few steps and then Rachael appeared. "Rachael, Rachael," Aqua said. "Aqua, how are you," she asked. "I'm fine, but I can't find Mimi and the others." "It's okay, there's something wrong with the timeline," Rachael said. They walked for a while. It seemed like they were walking for hours, then they saw Mimi, Joe, Tai, Kari, T.K., Sora, and Matt. "Hey guys, guys," Aqua said. "They're frozen in time," Rachael said. She walked farther to T.K., but tripped over a rock. "What's this," Aqua asked? She bent down and picked up a rock. It was red. "An elemental stone," somebody said. A boy walked up to them, "My name's Sparky, an element, lightening."

CHAPER 6

The Time Break

"So you're the lightning we activated!" Aqua said. "Yep, I am." he said. "Join the team?" Rachael asked. "'Sure, that's what I was meant to do, anyway." Sparky muttered. "Maybe we can fix the time break." Rachael said, "Lets spirit evolve! Ready?" The others nodded." Execute!" Rachael, Aqua, and Sparky said. "Spirit Evolution!" "Twinklemon!" Aqua said. "Sparklemon!" Rachael said. "Staticamon!" Sparky said. Twinklemon is a strong Digimon, but sometimes she goofs off. She has a twin, Sparklemon, who is exactly like her except for color. Staticamon is a dragon-like warrior who is very powerful. He is serious about battle. "Star shower!" said both Twinklemon and Sparklemon. Stars were chucked through the air at the time-break. Staticamon was using his special attack. "Shocking tail," he said. With all these attacks together, they fixed the time-break; or at least, that is what they thought.

CHAPTER 7

Your First Evolve

Everyone came to life. They all stared at the Digimon before them. "What?" Staticamon asked, "Oh". They de-spirit evolved. "Woh," Tai yelled. Sparky moaned. "Oops, I kind of forgot. Spirit evolving takes a lot out of you on your first evolve," Rachael said. Aqua checked her watch, again. It said quarter until three. Just then, Bunnuamon appeared. "Bunnuamon, it's me, Aqua." Bunnuamon looked around and saw Aqua. "Bunnuamon, digivolve to…Majotomon." It ran and jumped into Aqua's arms. "Don't mind me asking, but what are spirits?" Sora asked. "Take these," Aqua said. Her powers made six hands and gave the D-Cs to them. "These are D-Cs. D-Cs allows you to digivolve your Digimon or you can spirit evolve." "I want to try. Execute…spirit evolution!" Sora yelled. "Heartmon, oh, wow, I'm a Digimon!"

CHAPTER 8

Freezing Frenzy

Then, everyone else said, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" T.K. turned into Appollomon. Kari into Lunamon, Tai into Courageomon, Mimi into Sinceramon, Joe into Reliabileamon and Matt into Friendramon . "Woh, I look cool," Sincereamon said. "What?" Courageomon asked. "Watch! Fire of Friendship!" Blue fire was everywhere. They all de-spirit evolved and had a picnic. "Let's go exploring," Tai said. "It's always fun to go exploring." They all nodded and agreed to Tai's suggestion. "Ha ha ha." "What was that?" asked Kari. "Icedevimon!" Icedevimon answered Kari's question. "Let's have a picnic! He he he!" Icedevimon is a heartless Ice Digimon. His Blizzard Blaster will freeze you solid. "Ready guys?" Majotomon said. They nodded. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Everyone was spirit evolving!

CHAPTER 9

Day of Defeat

"Heartmon! Appollomon! Lunamon! Courageomon! Sinceramon! Friendramon! Reliabileamon! Twinklemon! Staticamon! and Sparklemon!" Majotomon said, "Don't forget Blazamon!" "Who's Blazamon?" Neomon asked. "I am," Blazamon answered. "I came here to help you and to become a part of your team! Flaming Fire!" A blast of fire shot out of her hands. It flew straight at Icedevimon. He got knocked on his back. "Fire of Friendship!" Friendramon's attack was strong, but not strong enough to beat Icedevimon. "You can not defeat me that easily. Blizzard Blaster!" It flew straight at Friendramon! Staticamon said, "No! Icedevimon, I will defeat you! Love Arrows!" Arrows of love shot at Icedevimon. One hit him right in the chest. His fractal code was ready for digitizing! "Fractal Code! Digitize!" Icedevimon turned into a digi egg and flew off.

CHAPTER 10

Matt Goes Away

They all d-digivolved and fell to the ground. Something circled around Matt. He started to float up. "Where are you going?" Tai asked Matt. "Somewhere, where I can heal. To rest…" he was interrupted by a Digimon. "Matt! Matt! It's me, Gabumon!" "Gabumon, where are the rest of the Digimon? Tell them that I said that you were in charge!" Gabumon nodded and ran off in search of the other Digimon. "Good-bye for now. I'll see you when you least expect it!" He floated into the clouds and out of sight.

CHAPTER 11

Powers of the Elements

The girl who was Blazamon walked over to the group. "I've came to the join," she said. "What Element are you?" Rachael asked. "I'm Angel, Fire for the Elements," she said. Her hand turned to fire. "Whoa," Tai said, "there's more of you?" "Yep," Sparky said. "Watch," Rachael said. She disappeared. "Where are you?" Sora asked. "Right in front of you," she told Sora. "But, I don't see you," T.K. said. "That's because you can't. I have the element of wind. So, I can turn into air." She turned visible again. "Watch me!" Aqua said. Water came from the ground and blasted her to the air. She turned her head to the ground and dove in to the puddle. She came up and was normal again. "That's nothing! How about a little static shock?" He shocked everyone softly!

CHAPTER 12

Lady Devimon

"Cool, I wish I was an Element," Joe said. "You mean, like me?" "Who's there?" Izzy said. "I'm Rocky," a boy about the age of 15. "Terra's my power." "What's Terra?" Kari asked. "Terra is the power of Earth. I am an Element," he said. "Want to join the team?" Angel asked him. "Yes," he said. "Ha ha ha ha ha," a mysterious woman-Digimon said. "I am Lady Devimon," she said. Lady Devimon is Icedevimon's sister. Her wicked winder will whip you up. "Wicked Winder!" Lady Devimon exclaimed. "Hahh!" A rock appeared in front of the digidestend. "Good thing I came," Rocky said. "I've got an idea! Rocky, make a large dome around us," Majotomon said. He nodded. "Grahh!" he yelled, and the digidestend were safe for now. "What's your plan?" Tai asked. "Listen," he said.

CHAPTER 13

A Loss for Lady Devimon

After Majotomon explained their plan, Rocky opened the dome. "Rahh!" Rocky yelled. Everyone except Rocky Spirit Evolved. "Ready?" Sparklemon said. "Go! Starshower!" said both Sparklemon and Twinklemon. "Love Arrows!" said Heartmon , "Shocking Tail!" Staticamon said. "It's not working!" Sinceramon said. Sparklemon and Twinklemon looked at each other. Then they nodded. "Slide Evolution!" Twinklemon and Sparklemon said together. "Christalmon," Twinklemon said. "Diamondmon," Sparklemon said. Then they both said, "Jewelsisters! Shining Light!" The light was so bright, it blinded Lady Devimon. No one else was affected, though. "Blazamon, go!" Christalmon yelled. "Flaming Fist!" Her fist turned to fire. She spun a tornado of fire and it destroyed Lady Devimon.

CHAPTER 14

The Story of the Spirits: Part 1

"Hey, how did you do that?" Sinceramon asked Twinklemon and Sparklemon. "We just use our Beast Spirits. Everyone will get them except T.K. and Kari," Twinklemon said. "Why just T.K. and Kari," Reliabeleamon asked Sparklemon. "Because they already have them," Sparklemon answered. "Why?" Courageomon asked. "Because we have been to the Digital world just shortly after you." "Jenai called us the Galexia Spirits, which was weird," Lunamon said, "Me, Rachael, T.K. and Aqua were the Galexia Spirits." So they de-digivolveld and let the four tell the story. (Flashback) We were on the train going to school, except no one else was on it. Just us four. T.K. and Kari were talking and Aqua and Rachael were whispering and giggling. All of the sudden there was a strange light. We were in the digital world, though we didn't know it.

CHAPTER 15

The Story of the Spirit: Part II

"Where are we?" Rachael asked. Her cel phone started to vibrate. "My cel phone! What happened to it?" Rachael yelled. "To answer your first question, we're in the digital world. My name is Kari, this is T.K." She pointed to T.K. "I'm Aqua, this is my twin, Rachael." Beep, beep, beep. Everyone's cel phone was beeping. They all turned into a digivice. "What are these?" Rachael asked Kari. "They are digivices, although I don't know what kind," T.K. said to Aqua and Rachael. "We better get going, then," Rachael said, so they started walking. Then they came across a village. It was called Floramon Village. They were chanting, "We got a spirit." Aqua walked up to the Floramon, "What's a spirit?" she asked a Floramon. "Do you have a digivice?" one of the Floramon asked. Aqua grabbed her digivice out of her pocket. All of the sudden, a giant appeared. "I am Grumblemon, me will steal your spirit." Aqua's digivice started to vibrate, so she pressed the buttons.

CHAPTER 16

Story of the Spirits: Part III

In a flash of light, the spirit was gone. "It is time," a voice said from Aqua's digivice. Something formed around Aqua's hand. "Execute!" she took her digivice and scanned her hand. "Spirit Evolution! Twinklemon!" A Digimon appeared in place of Aqua. "Grumblemon, I won't let you hurt my friends or the Floramon! Star Shower!" Blue stars flew through the air at Grumblemon and he fell backwards. Then he said, "I will get you next time!" and disappeared. "Thank you for saving our village. Take these spirits as a token of our gratitude." T.K., Kari, and Rachael pressed buttons on their digivice and the spirits went in. "Let's call them….um? D-Tectors!" Kari said. (Flashback's over) "And that's how we got our spirits," T.K. said. "We kept it a secret so none of you would be jealous." "Cool!" Tai said in amazement.

CHAPTER 17

Jenais Warning

"So what should we do now?" T.K. asked. All the sudden Jenai appeared. "Galexia spirits, you are in great danger," he said. "From what?" Kari asked. "The devi-clan. The vicious devimon. You also have a quest. You must travel to where the devi-clan hide and defeat everyone of them," Jenai said very seriously. "Ok. Where's the first destination?" Aqua asked. "Floramons Village. I will meet you after you defeat the dark devimon. Good-Bye for now," and he disappeared. "Well, if we spirit evolve we'll get these faster," Tai said. "Execute!" everyone said. "Spirit Evolution!" "Lunamon" "Appollomon" Twinklemon" "Sparklemon" "Galexiaspirits!" the four said together. "Sincereamon" "Courageomon" "Reliabeleamon" "Heartmon" "The Crests!" the four of them said together. "Staticamon" "Blazamon" "Rockmon" "The Elements!" they said together.

CHAPTER 18

The Other Five Spirits

On their way they saw five Digimon. One of them looked like Sparklemon and Twinklemon, except when was wearing pink. "Kazemon! Kazemon!" Sparklemon shouted. She turned around and saw Sparklemon and Twinklemon. "Where are you going?" Sparklemon asked. "Floramon Village," Kazemon said, "who are these people?" She pointed at the others. "Oh they're spirits, you remember Appollomon and Lunamon?" Twinklemon said. "Oh, yeah, I remember them, but who are they others?" Kazemon asked. "The original digidestend, but they just learned how to use their spirits. Let's get to Floramon Village. We have a devi-clan to defeat." They were off again. It wasn't long before they arrived and saw what Dark Devimon had done. "Dark Devimon will pay for what he has done," Appollomon said.

CHAPTER 19

Defeat for Dark Devimon

It was hard to find out where he was hiding because he could blend in with his surroundings. They tried to look for a Floramon, but there was none to be seen. Finally, they spotted a small Floramon. "Where is Dark Devimon," Kazemon asked. Floramon pointed to a building that was still standing (a lot were destroyed). "Well, let's go," Courageomon said. They walked towards the building, but instead of them going in, Dark Devimon came out. "You can't defeat me," he shouted. "Watch me," Friendramon said. "Matt!" Heartmon said. "Friendramon," Blazamon said. "I will beat you, even though Icedevimon defeated me. Fire of Friendship!" he yelled. It was amazing in one hit, Dark Devimon was destroyed. Fractal Code, Ditigize!" Friendramon had defeated Dark Devimon.

CHAPTER 20

A Secret is Told

After that battle, they d-digivolved and Aqua told the group who the unknown digidestined were. "This is Takoua, Zoe, Tommy, J.P., and Koji. Kouchi isn't here right now. Koji, Kouchi, Zoe, Tammy, J.P., this is Mimi Tai, Joe Sora, Matt, Sparky, Angel, and Rocky. You already know T.K., Rachael and Kari. Well, you all know each other now." "Hey, I can't believe that was the last of the devi-clan!" Koji said. "Wait, what do you mean?" Kari asked. Then Jenai appeared. "I kind of forgot that he was the last of the devi-clan. They," he pointed to the Spirits, "defeated most of them. You just had to defeat Icedevimon, Lady Devimon, and Dark Devimon. Well, I have to go, bye," he said and disappeared.

CHAPTER 21

The Parting of the Ways

Aqua checked her watch, "Holy Cow! It's almost dinner time! I've got to go!" and she ran off. "We've got to go, too," Zoe said. The five ran off. Rachael then said, "Bye." and ran off after Aqua. "Wait for us!" T.K. said and motioned to Kari to follow. "See you later!" Sparky, Angel, and Rocky said. Then they ran, jumped and disappeared into the air. The rest went to the computer and went home.

**THE END**


End file.
